Rockin' Waves
by katsthename123
Summary: OCs. AU. Kiba has always lived in the city. Now him and his band are moving out to the beach. Kaya has always lived on the beach, and is currently living with her five best friends. When these two meet will sparks fly? May change rating?


_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Naruto characters. What I do own is the plotline and my OCs.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed. No flames though please. I'm sensitive. **__**J**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1 - Kaya**

"Watch where you're walking waiter girl." A purple haired girl sneers at me after I had accidentally bumped her chair while cleaning the table behind her.

"Sorry, ma'am." I turn away from her and begin a chant in my head, _don't strangle the bitch, that won't do you any good, don't strangle her!_

I'm Kaya Kamino. I'm your ordinary everyday girl who lives on the edges of Konoha city near the beach, goes to college classes when held like a normal twenty almost twenty-one year old girl, has great friends that enjoy the same things I do (such as surfing which is sacred, hanging out at the beach, and other cool things like that, and don't let me forget playing volleyball that's also sacred to me!), and has a job that will hopefully save enough money for a little enjoyment in life. I'm also not like every other young adult girl around here. I don't craze over boys like most of the girls that go to my classes do. I don't spend every waking minute of my day waiting for a boy to look at me and say, 'Hey, I love you.'

…Okay, maybe that would be nice, but I have more important things to do like not waste my time and get on with my life.

So here I am at my job in the snack shop called, The Snack Shack. Creative right? Don't get me wrong I freaking love this place it's like a home out of home. Partially because my best friends works here with me, and partially because this place is great. We get discounts when we come here ourselves to eat, and it's right at the beach so we can go catch some waves after our shifts. Also no specific uniforms! No crap like white shirt, black pants and shoes. We can wear whatever the hell we want, as long as it's pretty decent.

Our boss and the owner of this place is Akemi Namikaze. She's an awesome chick with flaming orange hair and blue eyes like the ocean. She is the nicest and probably the most awesome boss that we will ever have in our lifetimes. She's already thirty with a kid but she acts like one of us. Another thing about her is that her brother is in some band or something like that so fan girls flock here thinking that he and the band might just show up some day. Also her husband is my history professor. He's pretty cool himself especially with his gray gravity defying hair.

Anyways, I walk away from the girl successfully not ripping every piece of her 'precious' hair from her head. At the counter I see Akiko picking up a tray full of snacks. "Red Alert. Bitch at table twelve." I say to her staying at the counter and starting to wipe it down.

"Purple hair, bikini top? Understood. Commence operation hungry, hungry hippo?" She asks me.

I look back at the bitch. Then shake my head. "Not worth it this time. Maybe next time, Kiko." I tell her.

"She nods her head and walks off with the order that she currently has. I sigh and get myself a glass of water casually sipping it waiting for customers. They probably weren't going to show up though since it was about closing time.

I figured nobody was going to show up so I began to wash the dishes some of the dishes that were still at the counter. I was surprised when I heard one of the stools at the counter screech back.

I turn around with an automatic smile to see a guy, at least that's what I was assuming, in a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head, so you couldn't see his face and a twenty dollar bill in his hand.

"Hey there, welcome to The Snack Shack, what can I get for ya?" I ask the guy.

"What do you suggest, for five young, very hungry, males that are currently moving?" The person asks in a deep, definitely male voice.

"I recommend a moving truck." I say. I hear a chuckle.

"Close, but not exactly what I need. We're looking for food, right now. We already have the moving truck." He gestures out the front and I see that he isn't kidding.

I nod, "Well, then I recommend three large Nacho Supremes, and five big water bottles. To go." I say writing it down on the pad that had previously been sitting in my apron. I also write down five cookies.

"We'll take that then." He says tapping on the counter.

"Anything else sir?" I ask quickly putting the order in so that Mika can get set on putting it together.

"That'll be all." He says.

"Great." I whip out my handy blue calculator and start punching in numbers. Coming up with a final total, minus the price of the cookies, I say to him, "That'll be fifteen dollars and fifty cents my friend."

He hands me the twenty and I head over to the register. I pop the cash in and hand him his change. The bell rings signifying my order is up and I carry the bags of food over to him. "Three large Nacho Supremes, five large waters, and five sugar cookies."

"Sugar cookies?" He asks looking in the bag. "But I didn't order-"

"Five moving guys? I know that moving sucks. Especially with four other people. Trust me. You'll thank me later." I smile. "If you ask me those are the best cookies around. And don't worry, they were on the house."

"Thanks." He looks back up and I catch the glint of a nice row of teeth. "Maybe I'll see ya 'round?"

"Perhaps." I say.

With that he turns and walks out. I see him get into the truck and pass the food to someone. Then the truck moves off heading down Dunegrass Lane the opposite direction of my house.

"Kaya!"

I jump a little and then turn to see Akiko's blue eyes staring into mine. "What is it, Kiko?" I ask.

"I asked you who tall, dark, and mysteriously hooded was." She raises her eyebrow at me.

I roll my eyes. "New guy in the area." I tell her taking my stuff out of my apron and putting it into my conveniently located backpack. "I guess he's moving in with some friends or something like that."

"You should catch his name next time you see him. Seemed like you really hit it off." She flips her straight brown locks over her tan shoulder and takes off her own apron.

"One problem." I say to her taking my own off and lugging my bag onto my shoulder. "Didn't see his face. Only heard his voice and took his money." I follow her over to the kitchen door. "Come on Mika! It's time to leave!"

"I'm coming. Calm your jets!" I hear her yell from behind the door.

"I wanna catch some waves before we have to go do our stupid homework." I say.

"Well, then let's go!" The girl walks out of the kitchen with her messenger bag. "I got a text from Miki about half an hour ago saying that she and Riia were picking up some great tubes."

We walk out of the Horizon and I yank out my keychain. "Aw man! The tubes are my favorite." Akiko pouts as I lock the door to the restaurant.

"Maybe you'll still get some." We walk over to my dark green jeep with the top and doors off. I pat the steering wheel lovingly. "I love this car."

"Oh, come on, you can not be in a romance with this car. It's not right. There are tons of perfectly good men out there who would be dying to get a chunk of you." Akiko says.

I start my car and drive away from the Blue Horizon the opposite direction on Dunegrass Lane. The further we drive down Dunegrass the ocean gets slightly farther away. "Oh please, I think there are more that are dying to get a piece out of you, Kiko." I pull my aviators down on my face so I can block the setting sun from getting into my brown eyes.

"I've seen the size of your little fan group, Kaya." Mika says putting one of her hands out the side of the jeep. "Although I think that Wanashi beats them all out. Remember that time at the gym when he-"

The girls giggle. I turn onto Seagull Drive. "Hey! Do not bring him up. That was absolutely humiliating." My mind wanders back a few months and I'm at the gym. I running on the treadmill with my friends all milling around me doing other kinds of exercises. Suddenly Wanashi Yamamoto walks in wearing a tux holding a bouquet of roses. My mouth had dropped open in fear hoping that he wasn't going to walk over here and start talking to me of all of the people that were in there.

Sadly I saw him look in my direction, smile, and then bound over. I immediately got off the treadmill hoping one of my friends would turn it off and grab my bag that was sitting there. I ran towards the locker room. I wasn't quick enough.

"KAYA!" A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I look into his sparkling black eyes.

"Hey, Wanashi." I said.

He then got down on one knee and held up the flowers. "Will you please go out with me?"

Behind him I saw my friends giggling. Riia had our friendship notebook for this year opened to the page where we have a tally of how many times I'd been asked out by Wanashi or other boys that had asked multiple times. She marked another little line which made our count one hundred and four. And that was only from this year.

"I'm sorry Wanashi, but no." I say trying not to hurt him too much. But saying no never seemed to hurt him, since he kept asking me over and over again.

"Oh. Okay." He looks to the floor his cheeks pink now. He stands and then holds the flowers out again. "At least take the flowers."

I take them from him and nod. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

He smiles even brighter. "I'll see you in class on Monday." He says. Then walks away. I hear people laughing and talking about the scene. I go back to my friends and grab my bag then stomp back to the locker room no longer motivated to work out.

They followed me in and Riia said, "Hey, nice show."

Ever since that day I had been so embarrassed about going to the gym. So I started running on the beach instead.

I make another turn onto Conch Avenue that runs directly along the beach. Finally we make it back to our shared beach house. I park next to the single other car in the driveway, Miki's silver jeep. We are jeep people in case that wasn't obvious.

Quicker than lightning we all jump out of the car and run into the garage where we grab our boards and drop our bags. I had taken my rings and bracelets off at the hut knowing that I was going to surf before going inside. We yank off our clothing to reveal our bikinis and then run out to the beach. We run into the water where Miki and Riia are already waiting. We join them in the water and surf as the sun sets.

_**Well this is Chapter 1 in my new story. I know that there are a lot of OCs in this, but I really like making my own characters. I'm an aspiring writer. I hope that you enjoyed the first installment!**_


End file.
